


This Is The Life

by Taemintchocolate



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemintchocolate/pseuds/Taemintchocolate
Summary: Estelle recently moved from France to America in order to escape an overbearing family after the death of her grandmother. Both the best and worst idea she's ever had.Alice has been having visions about a mysterious brown eyed, black haired girl. She has no idea who she is or her importance until one fateful night.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Beau Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: R's Twilight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is some violence in this part along with drink spiking n that kind of thing. i don't think it's particularly graphic but just in case that upsets anyone, here's your warning!
> 
> i suck at summaries n its 1:15am but like. i wanted to try uploading this to see if that'll make me finish it. I also wanted to see how this would be received so,, here I am. 
> 
> I proofread this the best i could but there may be some mistakes that remain. I'll likely add to tags and characters as needed.
> 
> pls enjoy because i really tried n let me know what you think!

Alice and Jasper were sat on the couch, some kind of mundane movie in the background. She was sitting with her back against her mate's chest as he seemed to doze off, despite being unable to actually do so. Carlisle and Esme had left to hunt a while ago and were probably now just enjoying a moment of peace together under the stars. Edward was in his room, and Rosalie and Emmett were in Port Angeles as far as she knew. All things considered; it was a pretty tranquil evening.

But Alice was thinking. 

Lately, she’d been having visions. Of course, this was hardly out of the ordinary for her. She saw a lot of things, not much tended to pique her interest unless it was really serious. However, this time, there was a girl. She didn’t know who this girl was, but she felt like she did. From her visions, she knew she was pretty short, had hair the colour of obsidian and eyes that were such dark brown she could’ve been mistaken for a vampire that hadn’t fed for a couple of weeks. She also knew that she worked in a bookstore café, dressed rather…alternatively, and painted a lot in her free time. 

The visions of her had only started a couple of months ago, and she assumed that was when the girl had arrived. She didn’t know anything else about her background, and it frustrated her. Usually she knew what her visions were, she was good with seeing all sorts of different outcomes with them too, but this girl threw her for a loop. The visions never had any background for her because she had never seen this girl in her life, and yet, here she was watching her get her groceries for the week. For once, she was baffled. 

She hadn’t told anyone else about these visions. What was the point? They wouldn’t have any answers. Well, she didn’t think they would anyway. Maybe she’d bring it up to Jasper, maybe talking about it would be a good idea…and who knew? Maybe he’d know something and-

She stiffened as she was suddenly seeing something. It was the girl again but…what? She tried to focus. Where was she? She knew that bar, she’d seen it before…

_Port Angeles!_

They had to get her. They didn’t have much time. Jasper was already alert, having been able to feel her sudden panic. 

“Darlin’, what- “  
“Call Emmett and Rosalie.”  
“Why? What did you- “  
“Just do it!” 

He had never seen her so panicked before. He had never felt her like this before. It was so intense that he was left with no choice but to do what she said.

As Jasper picked up the phone and dialled Emmett’s number, Alice tried to calm herself down. She knew that Rosalie and Emmett wouldn’t be happy about taking time out of their time away to do this but she also knew that they would do it. 

Giving a sigh, she tried to accept that she couldn’t stop what was going to happen. It was hard to come to terms with being helpless. She couldn't let it cloud her senses though, the least she could do was try to fix the outcome despite how bleak things looked.

***

Well, that day had sure been uneventful. Sure, it was a Monday, but she felt like she had hardly done anything. The café had been pretty deserted, a couple of older people had come in for tea, a family came in for a whole host of drinks then left the table in a mess…but they’d been quiet otherwise. It didn’t even seem to pick up in the afternoon, but she guessed that’s what happened in a smaller town like this. She didn’t exactly come from a huge city, but she was used to more than this.  
Still, it didn’t matter much. She got paid at the end of the day, after all.  
After closing that day, she had said goodbye to Avery, though she’d be seeing him later that night. They were going out with a couple of other people from the store and they’d invited her, likely so they didn’t appear to be rude since they didn’t know her so well, but she saw it as an opportunity to maybe put herself out there.  
That brings everything up to now. Estelle was sitting in front of her vanity doing her makeup, dressed in a silky black kimono style robe with her hair behind her shoulders as it had carefully been straightened earlier. She didn’t go all out or anything, having settled with a pretty neutral look for the most part. She finished with her matte crimson lipstick, then gave a little pout in the mirror before standing to head to her wardrobe. Okay, maybe that wasn’t quite what one would consider neutral but who really cred? She still hadn’t settled on an outfit which was a little uncharacteristic of her, but she doubted this would be like nights out at home.  
Home…

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss it in some ways. She missed her friends, she missed travelling to Marseille and sunning herself on the beach with them…and their nights out, well, those were something else. She had fond memories of those too, but she had to leave France. She had to leave Aix en Provence and escape while she could.  
Her family, mainly her parents, used to love her. She was fairly sure of that. Her childhood was happy, she was a little rough around the edges as a child, sure, but she was happy. Her parents were happy. There were no complaints as far as that was concerned, but then she grew up. She started expressing herself in a way they didn’t like, she started being a regular teenager, and they detested it. It was more than just a simple ‘they don’t understand me’ issue. They berated her for what she wore, they told her she could never be loved by someone if she kept going out at night with her friends, prevented her from contacting them at some points and even threw some of her clothes and makeup away that she’d bought herself because they didn’t approve. That was after they’d made the deal that she could wear what she wanted if she bought it with her own money. 

They did anything they could to repress her, and she couldn’t live like that anymore. Even when she moved out, they’d tell her how disappointed they were in their only daughter.  
She couldn’t let go for a long time though, they were her parents…it was hard to imagine life without a family, even if they were like this. It seemed as though they expected her to find someone at sixteen, be married by twenty, have three kids by twenty five with a nice white picket fence. She didn’t want that for herself though, she didn’t want to be held down, she wanted to roam as she pleased and live her life on her terms. That didn’t seem to be an option for her in their minds. 

Her grandmother had been the only one to really support her. In her mind, as long as Estelle wasn’t hurting herself or anyone else, there was no harm in it. Teenagers were teenagers, they deserved to live their lives while they could. She remembered spending countless nights at her house after a blowout argument with her mother and father, even storing some of her clothes there after the first incidence of them being thrown away. When she died, it hit Estelle hard, but she was left with a pretty decent inheritance from her, and that landed her in America. She had always talked to her about leaving France when she had money, and the fact that her grandmother had left her enough money to get out of there…well, she knew she had to at that point. She cut her parents off, and now she was free. As hard as it was, she left and started over.  
The black velvet dress it was, she decided. Not a moment too soon either, as by the time she had picked the rest of her outfit out and added the final touches, she was receiving a message saying that Avery was outside to pick her up. She made sure she had everything in her bag before heading outside to meet him. 

***  
In all honesty, it hadn’t been a bad night. She’d paid for a couple of rounds for everyone, they were getting along well. It was actually pretty nice; it had been a long time since she was really able to let go like this. The only issue arose when everyone else seemed to be that bit tipsier than her, and they were now all over at the live band playing. They danced and jumped around carelessly, seeming to be having fun but Estelle wasn’t quite drunk enough for that yet. Maybe in a few more she would be.  
Right now, that didn’t seem to be too far from a possibility. She had managed to get a couple of free drinks from men at the bar, having turned on the charm and maybe exaggerated her accent…well, who could blame her for trying? A free drink was a free drink, after all. Sure, one of them was a little weird and tried to get her number, but she just rattled off a fake one. She didn’t want to risk causing a scene if she declined, and while she may have to see him again after this due to how small the town seemed to be, that was  
a problem for later. 

She was on her third when one of the girls came over and tugged her up from her seat and tried to get her to join them. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea at that moment, but Estelle Laurent was not one to waste a drink, so she managed to reassure her friend that she would join in five minutes. That seemed to appease her as she went back to the others and started dancing again as she made her way back to her seat. The drink was only halfway done, and she tried to down it quickly. However, after doing so, she stood and swayed a little on her feet. Her vision began to swim, her stomach turned a little…there were a lot of people here, right? It was probably just hot, she just needed a couple of minutes of fresh air and she’d be as right as rain, she was sure of it. The girl would have to wait for a moment, but she was sure she’d be distracted enough to do so.  
Somehow, she made her way out of the bar without falling over which was a mean feat considering how dizzy she was now feeling. The air helped very slightly, but she guessed it wouldn’t be an immediate solution. She stood with her back against the wall, supporting herself as her balance threatened to fail. What was going on?

Then it happened. 

There was a tight grip around her waist and a hand over her mouth, causing her eyes to shoot open just as she was sharply pulled into a nearby alleyway. She was then tossed to the ground by her wrist, the force very nearly ripping her arm from its socket. Or maybe it actually did but either way, she couldn’t scream. She was left at the complete mercy, or lack thereof, of this stranger that had attacked her for seemingly no reason.  
“You thought you’d get away with that, huh?” the voice taunted her, though she was only just able to make it out. she was then struck with something hard and heavy but was somehow still conscious. This must’ve been the man she had rebuffed earlier, and despite how fruitless it was, she tried to slur an apology. She tried to tell him she was sorry, that she’d do whatever he wanted to make it up, to please just stop, but it didn’t work. He laughed wickedly at her and kept hitting her, though after the first few hits, it became a constant pain rather than intermittent. 

He spoke again, but all she could make out from that was “dumb” and “whore”. So not at all helpful, though it wasn’t like much would help her now. There was a very brief pause in his assault in which she had tried to stand, or maybe crawl her way to the end of the alleyway so that someone saw her. she figured that if there had been anyone around, however, he would’ve run. It only seemed to anger him more though, and he grabbed her and dragged her back by her ankle, tossing her again so she was now on her front on the ground. She closed her eyes, but she could still feel the stinging pain of her flesh injuries, the ache of her limbs in his attack, it even hurt to breathe. He must’ve gotten her ribs. At least she was drugged though, she figured everything would hurt more if she hadn’t been.  
Eventually, he put her out of her misery whether it was intentional or not. Something hard and heavy struck the back of her head, and just before she blacked out, she heard the sound of fading footsteps. He had left her to die. What a surprise.

Her vision faded along with the rest of her senses. This was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice deals with the aftermath of her not so conventional meeting with the girl from her visions and tries to make things a little easier for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so after this part, there could be a wait for the next one since i haven't gone past halfway through the third part. I have plans though so hopefully it wont be too long!
> 
> thank you for the kudos thats been left :)) i didn't expect much so it was nice to see!
> 
> like when i uploaded the last part, its 12:20am and i proof read the best i could but some mistakes may still remain, hopefully its still enjoyable!

This wasn’t how Alice had envisioned their first meeting. Of course, she had known it was coming but did not think it would be quite this…violent. Horrific, even. It seemed that Rosalie and Emmett had found her just in time since Carlisle and herself had met them, she didn’t have much time left. They were just outside the town in such a place that there wouldn’t be any repercussions for what may be necessary, though she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. No one deserved to wake up to something so life changing, but it couldn’t always be helped. The girl was lying in Emmett’s back seat, covered by jackets to avoid suspicion. She knew it was necessary, but something about it still felt wrong. 

When the jackets were moved in order for them to get closer to her, she realised just how bad things were. Someone…that man really did this to her, tried to kill her. She didn’t know if murder was the goal, but it sure appeared that way. She was hard to look at. There was no part of her that felt at all tempted either, Alice being more concerned about the state of the girl. At first glance, her arm was definitely broken, she was probably at least concussed with the blood coming from her head, her dress was ripped, and she was just generally in bad shape. She imagined that any other injuries were invisible. Her chest was barely rising and falling anymore, the breaths few and far between. Carlisle checked for a pulse, but it was very weak by now, and they all seemed to think the same thing. Alice didn’t say anything, neither did Emmett, but Rosalie had other ideas. That was hardly surprising. 

“You can’t! “

“I have to if she’s going to live, Rosalie.” Was all he said, and before she could protest further, he sank his teeth into her wrist. Her body jerked feebly, but otherwise there wasn’t much of a reaction. Alice knew the pain well, so to see such a lack of a reaction told her enough about the girl’s state. 

Carlisle moved back when he was finished, certain that there was enough venom in her system that the change would take place. They headed back to the house afterwards, Emmett demonstrating just how far he’d come with his control as he lifted her delicate form from the back of his Jeep and took her inside. He followed Carlisle to the makeshift medical table Esme and Edward had prepared while they were gone and set her down, and that was when he got into his doctor mindset and began cleaning her up. 

Alice took a seat in the living room and buried her face in her palms, giving a superfluous sigh. Jasper took a seat next to her, doing his best to keep himself in check and give his mate what she needed. They had a shared silence for a bit, just him with his arm around her shoulders as it all sank in. She didn’t know this girl but after seeing what she had, she felt like she did. She felt like they were friends as silly as it sounded, and it was hard to see someone she cared about in such a state. 

“Jas…” she spoke softly, allowing herself to lean into his hold.

“I know, I know…” he soothed softly, holding her against his chest protectively. She could feel him using his gift, calming her as he held her, but she didn’t have it in her to protest.

It seemed to take hours, but she was eventually cleaned up expertly by Carlisle. He let Alice know and she acknowledged it, and that was the end of that. She wasn’t ready to go in there just yet.  
***  
It was around a day and a half before she had plucked up the courage to go in again. She had the idea that maybe she could dress her in something different, give her something nice to wake up in. The now torn and ruined velvet dress she was currently sporting would likely not be something comfortable, though she doubted she was aware of much other than the searing pain throughout her body right now-

No. She wasn’t going to get upset. Keep it together.

Alice thought about the girl’s style. She seemed to be rather…alternative. Was that the word? She thought it was the best one to describe her. It wasn’t something she was familiar with, but she’d try her best. Rarely was she completely clueless about clothes. 

Peering in her closet for her options, she settled on a black crop top and some black sweatpants. They were a little small for her which would work pretty well in this case, and even though Alice wasn’t a fan of the monochrome look, it was all she had. ‘Alternative’ clothing wasn’t something she cared for particularly, so didn’t own much of it herself. She looked around her room for a moment, then her eyes landed on her brush. That could be useful, Carlisle probably hadn’t begun to detangle her hair and from what she remembered, it was pretty matted. Probably had some blood stuck in there too. She hoped the girl didn’t mind that she was doing these things or had done them by the time she woke up, but she was pretty sure she’d have other things on her mind. Alice shuddered a little at the thought. That was a problem for the future. 

Jasper had made it clear that he’d be there when she needed him, that all she had to do was say the word and he’d come running. She appreciated it, knowing that he was aware that this was something she had to do herself. Not just because of the outfit portion of this, but because she needed time on her own with her to really think about things before the change was complete. With the clothes in hand, she took a breath before walking into the room. It didn’t smell of blood at all which surprised her. Carlisle was thorough like that though, making sure the room smelled purely medical. Alice approached the table where the girl lay after an unnecessary breath.

She was…ethereal, no word of a lie. All vampires generally were, to be fair, but this girl was different. She had a certain aura about her, though it didn’t surprise her too much. She seemed to have some other kind of aura in life, or that’s what she thought from what she saw in her visions. She was able to get people to do whatever she asked, no matter what it was. Whether it was getting a grocery store employee to take her very expired coupon or convincing her busy co-worker to take the trash out when there was torrential rain outside, despite her having nothing else to occupy her. Men and women alike were at her beck and call when she wanted them to be, and Alice knew it wasn’t just her looks. There was something else that made them do whatever she wanted despite how resistant they would normally be. She wouldn’t have been surprised if it were just down to her looks though, she was gorgeous. Even more so now. 

Taking a seat next to the makeshift medical table, she looked over the girl’s delicate features. There were already differences taking place in her face, her lips a little fuller, her cheekbones and jawline defined. Her body was healing well generally as well, her arm back to looking as it should rather than being twisted with most of her flesh injuries gone. The bruising was gone too, she was just about as good as new. She took another moment before she turned back to what she had come to do in the first place, change her clothes. She would try not to look too much, which sounded a little silly, but she wanted to give her as much decency as she could even if she wouldn’t know what was happening.

Alice began to carefully unzip her dress, but after a moment, it felt a little weird to do something like that in total silence, even if the girl wouldn’t know otherwise. She guessed it was just for her peace of mind. She began to talk even if she wouldn’t be heard, distract herself from thoughts about what was to come when she woke up.

“Hi, miss. I don’t know who you are, not really, but it feels like I do…” She began, carefully beginning to unzip the dress at the side.

“I’m Alice. I know you’ll probably be scared when you wake up, or maybe you’ll be angry, but that’s okay. It’s normal to feel like that after the transformation...”

And so, she carried on like that. She stole quick glances as she removed the clothing just to get enough of an idea about what she was doing, but it wasn’t enough to really see anything. She rambled on a little, talking about her family as she put the shirt over her head and straightened it out a little. She then moved onto the pants, carefully shimmying them up her legs to settle neatly at the waist. However, she did have to roll the legs up a little for her, so they weren’t low enough to trip over. That confirmed to her how short the girl must be. It was hard to tell when she was lying down, but she could only have stood at about five foot nothing. Alice wasn’t so tall herself anyway, so perhaps she didn’t have room to talk.

She then sat down to begin detangling her hair out of the mat it had become, though it wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be. Probably the transformation since she knew Carlisle probably paid more attention to simply cleaning her up. It made her job easier at any rate. The detangling was a slow process, Alice gently going piece by piece to get all of the knots out. However, it was therapeutic. It was relaxing, gave her something to focus on. Again, distracting her from her thoughts of what was to come.

“I know…I know it’s scary when you first wake up, but I’ll be there for you. All of us will, but I especially will be…I promise. Whether you can hear me or not, I’m going to be here for you and maybe together, we’ll figure out why I can see you.” She spoke quietly as she worked on a particularly stubborn knot. 

She only stopped when she was fully satisfied. She took from the seat to look over her work, gazing over the way her sleek black hair fanned out behind her. As predicted, there had been some degree of dirt in her hair, but that could be washed out when she woke up. The clothes were a good fit too, if a little boring. Carlisle had done a good job of cleaning not only the blood, but also the smeared makeup from her face. She looked tranquil now, peaceful. Like she was only sleeping, though Alice knew better about what was going on underneath-

Someone knocked the door gently. Good timing on their part. Turning her head, she gave a small smile at the sight of her mate. He had said he’d stay away until she asked for him, but he was never able to do so. He always had to check on her, had to make sure she was feeling okay. He could never help himself from attempting to fix all of her ailments, and it brought her comfort to know he’d always be there to put the pieces back together if it ever came down to it. 

“How’s everything?” he asked softly, moving to wrap his arms around her waist and plant a kiss on her neck. She smiled softly, giving a nod. 

“Fine. Now it’s all okay, I tried to give her a new outfit and brush her hair out for her, but I will say…I’m not great with styles that are predominantly black.” She hummed, and he gave a shake of his head as he leaned his chin on her shoulder. 

“She looks fine, doll. Don’t worry so much, you did something great…” 

Alice left for a bit with Jasper to hunt, then spent some time with the others to prevent her mind from spiralling again. She browsed different clothing websites with Rosalie, sat with Esme and read for a bit…by the time she was done, it wasn’t long before the girl would be waking up. Time flew when you were busying yourself.  
She went to sit by the table the motionless girl lay upon, and after an hour or so, Jasper joined her. She guessed he knew how important this was for her, and he wanted to be there in support like he always was. As stated before, she appreciated the little things he did, but she was preoccupied just now. 

The clock ticked on until it was exactly seventy two hours after she’d been bitten, and Alice waited on bated breath for her to wake up. She didn’t wait long though, maybe a few seconds

Her eyes opened, and she knew that was it. The girl’s second life started now, and hopefully they would get answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle finally wakes up as the change is completed. Chaos follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is a little longer than the last two and as per, has been edited at 2am so some mistakes may still remain. It is legible though, i promise!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos :)) it means a lot to know people like this silly little thing i decided to write!

It felt like centuries, but the fiery pain that had been flowing throughout Estelle’s body for the last…while? She didn’t really know how long it had been. Either way, it had been too long, though it had thankfully come to an end. She could barely recall what happened prior to arriving wherever she was now, but she knew it was bad. She thought she had died, in all honesty, and that she was somewhere similar to hell with the constant pain that had made itself known. It was like searing, white hot metal making its way through her veins. It got to a point where she considered the idea that all of the days she had feigned sickness to avoid church had caught up with her.  
However, unless this were purgatory, it seemed that that was not the case. 

The light was bright and caused her to squint as she came to. It was then that she realised there was something different. She didn’t quite know what it was, but everything just…felt different. Sort of like when she’d clean her mirrors and suddenly, everything was much clearer. She looked down at herself as she sat up, frowning at the clothes she didn’t recognise along with the now pale complexion she had. Okay, sure, she was pale, but this was a new level even for her. Her skin was almost glowing white under the lights in the room, like you’d need sunglasses to just look at her.

Estelle was about to get up and leave without a second thought until she was interrupted by the shifting of something next to where she sat. She turned her head towards the sound and saw two people, a blond man, and a dark haired girl. The blond looked curious while the girl next to him was more intrigued, looking as though she was observing every millimetre that she moved. While it was a bit weird to have every single move you made examined, there didn’t seem to be any malice or bad intentions behind it. She was pretty sure of that. It was all she had.

“Hello, I’m-“ The woman began, but Estelle shook her head and stood.

“Where is your mirror?” She spoke quickly, having no regard to what she was going to say when the issue at hand came back.

“There’s one down the hall, but really-“ The blond piped up, the woman looking a little disheartened by her haste. She’d worry about that later, rushing out of the room before the man could finish his sentence.

She arrived at the mirror he had described almost instantaneously, but that wasn’t her primary concern at that moment. In fact, she barely noticed the speed at which she moved and instead, moved to steady herself by leaning forward to rest her palms on the wall in front of her. That was when she got a good look at herself.

“Putain…” she muttered as she looked over her features in the mirror, her hands resting on her cheeks. 

Her skin felt like porcelain for a start and was incredibly pale as she had noted earlier. There wasn’t even any colour in her cheeks, she was simply one flat shade of bright white. She looked like she was seasick or something, all of the colour having drained from her body seeing as the phenomena extended to the rest of her. Her features had changed too, her once crooked nose from it being broken in a bar fight had seemingly fixed itself, along with the scar in her eyebrow having disappeared. There were various other little marks that had disappeared too, including the few little freckles that decorated her cheeks. That wasn’t even the weirdest part, though. As strange as it sounds for such a large detail, it only really became apparent after a couple of moments as she soaked everything in.

Her eyes. They were vibrant poppy red, a shocking contrast to the rest of her body.

She screamed and stumbled back from the mirror, her back hitting the wall behind her. Her breathing quickened though it didn’t even feel entirely necessary. What had these people done to her? Was this some kind of elaborate joke? A cult? A kidnapping-

A blond man came into view with the same complexion as her own but instead of the bright red eyes she had, his were a soft honey gold. This one was different than the one that had been in the room when she woke up, wearing an expression that should’ve been comforting to her. It would’ve been too if she hadn’t been panicking over what on earth had happened to her. It couldn’t be real. It had to be some kind of nightmare. 

“Miss, please try to calm down. You aren’t in any danger…” He tried to soothe her, though he was unsuccessful. Try to calm down? What kind of advice was that? She was volatile at the best of times and this trait was only exacerbated at what the man had said. Try to calm down?

Instead of speaking and perhaps taking his advice, she shoved him back and onto the floor. She then stood and bent over to grab his collar, lifting him to her eye level.

“ _Connard!_ What did you do to me?” She snarled, gripping his collar with enough force that she was sure to rip it if she wanted to. The fact that she was able to bring a grown man, who was about a foot taller than her, to the ground and lift him like this was not at the forefront of her mind. The ways in which she was reacting were all instinctual, she wasn’t completely aware of it. Perhaps that was just as well.

“Stop! He only did this to help you!” A female voice rang out, and she dropped the man to the ground with a thud before turning to look in the direction of the voice. The woman that spoke appeared to be the man’s wife, being that she seemed to be old enough to fulfil that role, and she could see it. The woman had kind eyes and delicate features, though her expression was one of worry and fear right now. The look she saw in her eye as she glanced at the man on the floor cemented her suspicions. Time for that later.

“Did what?” Estelle spat, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

“Turned you. Into a…” She paused, seemingly bracing herself for what was to come when she uttered the word, “Vampire.”

It took a moment, but the corner of her mouth began to twitch. Then a smile came, followed by a soft chuckle which then grew to full on laughter. Cackling, even. What did they take her for? She had to laugh. Did they think she’d believe that? This had to be a cult. It just had to be because there was no way that this was really a belief that they held without some sort of brainwashing…

“Do I look like an idiot to you?” She managed after having recovered from the laughter, to which the woman seemed to falter. She looked a little hurt, and if Estelle wasn’t in the shock that she was, she would’ve felt bad.

“You think I’m lying?” She furrowed her brows, and Estelle could only laugh again. Stupid question. She had to laugh now. Really, did she look like a mug to these people?

“You are lying. I do not think, I know. Vampires are not real.” She rolled her eyes, and the other woman just looked at her incredulously. As if she had told her that the sky was blue, and she was vehemently denying it. It was like when you told a child that Santa or the tooth fairy weren’t real, as if it were something totally outrageous.

“Listen, I know it’s hard to hear, but it’s true. You are a vampire.“ Another male voice spoke up, though it wasn’t the man from before. She looked past the woman to see a male, large and bulky but clearly younger than herself. 

“That is impossible! Do you take me for some kind of moron?” 

“Well, if the boot-“ 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Estelle clenched her hand into a fist brought it up to connect with his jaw, causing a hiss of pain from the much larger man in front of her. That was as far she got until she was grabbed from behind by her arms, an iron grip on each making themselves known as she struggled. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The man spat, and she just about got her reply out. 

“I’m Estelle Laurent, who the fuck are you?” 

It was then that an overwhelming sense of calm invaded her senses, to the point where she relaxed completely in the secure hold of the people on either side of her. It felt like she was floating in that stage between sleeping and waking, but she was still very much aware of what was happening around her.  
The question remained, though…what had been done to her?

***

Estelle didn’t know how long she had been left in that state, but she did know that the hold remained on either side of her until she came to a little. She still felt calm though, nothing like the anger and panic from before. Part of her should’ve been resisting, protesting against the use of whatever it was that was making her feel this way, but she just…didn’t feel like it. She did, however, feel a little apologetic for what she had done as she could not think about it with a seemingly clear head. The sense of remorse set in when they all sat down in the lounge and she decided to speak before anyone could stop her. 

“I’m sorry for calling you a bastard and attacking you,” She started, looking at the blond man that had spoken to her first. The other blond man was by her other side, but he hadn’t said much of anything. If anything. She could have missed it in her panic. She knew she hadn’t insulted him though; she was sure of that. At least she hadn't attacked everyone in the room.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. And I’m sorry for hitting you.” She finished, looking to the woman and the larger man. everyone seemed to give a nod, listening to her apologies. They couldn’t be blamed if they didn’t accept her apologies, though. She had made quite the scene after all and if she had been on the receiving end of that, she would likely be pretty reserved too.

“It’s alright. At least, from my perspective it is. It’s hard to control yourself after the change.” The first man spoke in a tone that made him sound wiser than his years. That was considering the fact that he looked as though he was, at most, thirty years old. Even that was a stretch, however.

“Change…what change?” She frowned, and the man just gave a knowing smile.

“You are a vampire, as unbelievable as it may sound. We all are.” He explained, and she looked round at the faces in the room. it was hard to imagine that something that had been considered fiction for her whole life was real and that her discovery of this fact was that she had been turned into one of them. And that she had woken up in a house full of them. She had had some weird things happen in her life, but this one took the cake. 

The sense of calm that had overwhelmed her from before was wearing off steadily, but now, she didn’t feel like shouting and fighting. All of those emotions had disappeared. Now she was left questioning everything, but from what she could tell, this man was happy to answer any questions she had. It was nice to have someone willing to listen. He wasn’t so bad, really.

“We had better introduce ourselves before going any farther. I’m Carlisle.” He smiled and offered a hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand for a moment before nodding and taking it, giving it a soft shake. She then learned the names of all the others, it certainly helped to put names to faces. 

So, going over it in her mind…Carlisle was the leader and Esme was his mate. Emmett was the one she had punched, and Rosalie was his mate. She was a pretty blonde who didn’t seem to be too upset by her actions. Edward was on his own and seemed to be brooding for whatever reason. Alice and Jasper were the ones she had seen in the room when she had woken up, and they were also mates. Alice was bouncy and excited to meet her, but Jasper was more withdrawn. Interesting. They made a good pair, that much she could tell.

“I’m Estelle…as you would have heard,” She spoke shyly and definitely would have been blushing from embarrassment if she still had the ability. “But call me Essie. Only my mother calls me Estelle.” She finished, and the others around her seemed to accept that. 

“It’s nice to meet you on better terms.” Carlisle commented, and she could only give a slightly uneasy chuckle at the comment. She tried to relax a bit, but things were still settling in. 

The feeling of tranquillity that took over her senses earlier continued to ebb away, and as it did so, there was some level of anxiety becoming apparent along with a familiar, assertive pain. The burning that flowed through her veins earlier was now present in her throat, so much so that she brought her hands to rest there, as if trying to gain some relief. The others seemed to know what this meant, and before Carlisle could say anything, the girl she knew as Alice stepped in. 

“You need to hunt. Jas and I can take you.” She said, almost like a suggestion but it carried the effect of a command in her mind. No one else seemed to take issue with the idea, so it was settled. Whatever hunting would entail was something for her to worry about nearer the time, right now she just had to get out there.

Normally, there was nothing that Estelle hated more than being a third wheel, but the need for a cure for this pain took over. 

With that in mind, they headed out of the door and darted into the woodland.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle feeds for the first time and finds out more about this new world she's been involved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm sorry this took about a decade to get done but I've just been distracted! thats all there is to it really, but i finally got this finished! 
> 
> its not as late as it would usually be when im uploading this but i only edited this quickly so as per, it should be legible but just. ignore any mistakes thank u! 
> 
> i really appreciate you taking the time out of your day to read this so i hope it lives up to any expectations you have :))

If Estelle hadn’t come around to the idea that they were in fact telling the truth about her having been turned into a vampire before, it would’ve been confirmed to her now. She was going fast, impossibly fast without any effort at all. Faster than she’d ever gone in her car back home, even. Then again, it was a ten year old mini. Those aren’t exactly speed demons.

At any rate, it was exhilarating. Not only had her speed increased, but so had her eyesight and her hearing. She could make out every heartbeat, hear every animal nearby, every twig snapping and every leaf rustling. She could see everything so…clearly too, pick up details that she never could have seen before. Her sense of smell had become stronger too but all that did was make the burning in her throat more pronounced. She tried not to focus on that, more on the sensation of the wind whipping past her as she ran with these new…people. Sure, people. Acquaintances. She didn’t quite know what their plan with her was yet, but she figured she’d worry about that later. Right now, the only thing on her mind was curing herself of this feeling.

They couldn’t have been running for more than about ten minutes, not even that. She didn’t really know, they had been going so fast that it had warped her perception of time, but what she did know is that they had now arrived at a large rock that overlooked a clearing in the woods. Below them, she could see a group of deer grazing, blissfully unaware of the three vampires gazing down at them from their perch. The scent of the deer wafted towards her with the small breeze that presented itself and her muscles stiffened, coiled and ready to strike. Her eyes focused on a large doe in the middle of the clearing, Alice and Jasper quickly picking up on her instincts as they began to make themselves known. She was still hesitant, there being that sense of guilt at the back of her mind for ending the life of something so innocent.

“Just go with your instincts, think later.” Jasper prompted from her right side, his soothing southern drawl easing her. She took a rather useless breath, gave herself a moment, then did as he said. 

She leapt from her spot between the older vampires and went for the doe. It wasn’t an easy thing though, the animal immediately fought her off and began to flee, but she wasn’t so easy dissuaded. The animal may weigh significantly more than she did, but she was no longer human, she was faster. She could do this. Getting up from her spot on the ground, leaves and other organic material tangled in her black locks, she took off after the animal. She managed to successfully catch it again and sunk her teeth in before it could have another chance to escape.

It had been completely drained dry by the time she was finished, and once she moved away, she was now aware of Alice and Jasper approaching. She turned to look at them as Jasper offered her a hand to get up as she was on her knees, and Alice offered a pleased smile.

“That was amazing!” she beamed, but Estelle just gave a shrug. 

“I mean, it got away…” she said, standing and looking to the now dead animal at her feet. She cringed and looked away, not proud of what she had done despite the necessity.

“Yeah, but you caught it again. You didn’t give in, and that’s important.” Jasper assured her, and she couldn’t help the warmth that grew in her chest. it didn’t show much on his face, but she felt like he was proud of her. As if there really was any kind of pride behind what he had to say. Despite only knowing them for…well, not long at all, it felt good. They seemed to care.

“You’ll need more than that, let’s get rid of this one and carry on.” Alice proposed, and Estelle frowned.

“How do I…?” She asked, tilting her head slightly with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You lift it, and we’ll show you the rest.” Alice explained, and she raised an eyebrow.

“I can lift it?” she asked, looking shocked at the idea. As if she had really forgotten what she was, and what she had just done. Jasper and Alice shared a look, gave a little chuckle, and nodded. 

“I mean, it won’t be too heavy, that’s for sure. I guess your height might be a problem…” Alice teased, and Estelle would have gone red if she could’ve. Instead, she turned to the carcass and crouched so she could lift it over her shoulder. It was just barely possible, enough for them to be able to transport it to get rid of it. 

After that, it was on to the next one.

***

They returned to where they had started after Estelle had her fill and managed to quell the flames in her throat for the time being. She hoped it would last, the feeling wasn’t something she fancied getting used to. The hunt was exhilarating once she got passed the guilt behind ending a seemingly innocent life though, so maybe there was hope.  
Taking a seat on the rock, she looked the pair over for a moment. It was seemingly instinctive, the way that Alice shuffled to Jasper’s side, his arm wrapping around her without any thought behind the action. It was all automatic for them, and the way that they fit together looked to be perfect. She hadn’t seen anything like it before. It felt weirdly intimate, as though she shouldn’t be looking.

Her eyes couldn’t be drawn away from them though. Now that she was more herself, she was able to fully take in their faces and their features. Alice was taller than herself but remained petite. Her skin was smooth and pale, her eyes glowing honey gold with her lips fixed in a perfect little pout, along with a button nose to finish it all off. Her short, dark hair stuck out a little, almost like she had just woken up and combed her fingers through the strands, but in a way that worked. Looks that any other girl would kill for, she was sure of that much. 

Jasper was similar, his skin being the same shade and equally as perfect with the same honey eyes. His hair was a golden blond, chin length and falling in loose waves. His features were more angular too, but it only made him more attractive. He seemed as though he was frowning, but she couldn’t tell if that was just his face or not. He was taller than her too, significantly so, and with his seemingly stoic attitude, he should’ve been intimidating. And sure, he was, but it wasn’t overwhelming. He just looked…thoughtful.

Yeah. She wasn’t sure who she’d rather be in that relationship.

“What are you thinking about?” Alice asked with a little smile, and Estelle blushed as she turned her attention to the clearing in front of them which was now void of any animal life. Unsurprising, really.

“A lot of things…” she spoke after a moment, now too shy to make eye contact with the other girl. She didn’t seem to mind her staring, but it was still embarrassing to get caught.

“Well, we have time. Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, and Estelle fidgeted a little in her lap. It might be like a game of twenty questions for them, but they did offer…  
The pair looked at her expectantly, as if able to read her mind. Like they knew she was going to say something, but maybe she was just obvious. Or maybe they could read minds. Who really knew?

“Well…I guess…first off…how old are you both?” she began, trying to collect her thoughts and get everything straight in her head.

“When I was turned, I was nineteen. That was…one hundred years ago now.” Alice spoke after a moment of adding it up in her mind. Jasper seemed to be doing something similar, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“I was nineteen too. I was turned about…one hundred and fifty…eight years ago.” He said with a decisive nod. Estelle could only gape at them, to which they seemed to smile from amusement. They didn’t laugh, simply being charmed by her open expression of emotion.

“Ah, you make me feel old but…at the same time, not.” She laughed after getting over the shock.

“How old are you?” Jasper raised an eyebrow, curious. In his eyes, she didn’t look any older than himself.

“Twenty three. I was turning twenty four in a couple of weeks, but now I guess…” Estelle trailed off, picking some of the greenery from her hair.

“Oh! You’re the same age as Carlisle. Well, human years…” Alice grinned, and the shock returned to Estelle’s face again as she looked up.

“He’s twenty three? He seems older…” she murmured, turning her attention to her hair in an attempt to avoid their gaze. She didn’t know why she felt as if she couldn’t meet their eyes for any length of time, but she’d dwell on that later. When she had the benefit of hindsight.

“Well, for his time he is, I suppose.” Alice thought aloud, gazing at the trees in front of her 

She decided not to question that just yet. She wanted to move on before she got too caught up in the age thing, though it shouldn’t come as such a surprise. Vampire or not, being told that the people you were with were over one hundred years old was a lot to take in, having just met them the same day.

“So…are there any other…I don’t know, powers you get with this?” 

“I mean, apart from all of the typical things. We’re basically indestructible, we’re strong and we don’t have to sleep or breathe. That sort of thing.” 

“Some are gifted though,” Jasper added, “It’s rare but some vampires have powers on top of what the basics.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, I have visions. Jas can control emotions, Edward reads minds. There are others though.” 

“How do you know if someone is gifted?” 

“You find out. It’s not apparent right away, but there’s a theory that if you had a strong trait as a human, that influences your gift. If you have one.” 

“Huh…” Estelle nodded and hummed, taking it all in. She had something else on her mind though, and it just came out before she could stop it. It was just like a game of twenty questions as she had predicted but now that she had started, she couldn’t stop. They seemed to be willing too.

“Why did you save me? How did you know?” 

There was slight tension before an answer came this time. It was a fair question though, because while she wasn’t exactly sure of where she was right now, she could tell it wasn’t where she had been living. She guessed she should’ve asked that, but between waking up and feeding, the thought hadn’t occurred to her. Now that she was sated and in her right mind, these things were obvious, and she felt stupid for not asking these sorts of questions sooner. 

“Well…I saw you. I saw you every day just…living. I didn’t really know why, I was going to try and figure it out, but then…then I saw what happened to you. I couldn’t stop it, but I could save you, so Rose and Emmett found you and…” Alice explained, and it wasn’t until she did so that everything came back to her. Why she was here in the first place.   
Her stomach would’ve flipped if it were still possible to feel such a thing, but her emotions covered for that. She guessed she would have had to face it eventually, but not when she had one million thoughts to deal with. It just made everything so much more real, it had really happened. That man had…

The whirlwind of emotions that she was hit with when Alice explained what she had seen seemed to subside as soon as it had come, and she now knew that was likely the result of Jasper. She should’ve been angry about him messing with her head, she figured she normally would’ve been, but it was nice to be able to escape until she could be alone. That was how she’d deal with this. she barely knew these people, and as nice as they were, she didn’t really want them to see her anymore vulnerable than she had been already.

“Well, I…I suppose it’s luck that you saw me. Thank you for saving me...” She said after an awkward pause, “I’d like to go back now. If that’s alright.”

“Of course.” Jasper nodded, Alice going quiet. Estelle was no empath, but she could tell that there was some guilt behind Alice’s silence. She wasn’t to blame though; she hadn’t meant to upset her. Estelle had asked after all, and all she did was tell her the truth. There was no way to get around it. Those facts didn’t stop it from hurting though. They didn’t stop the memory of that man washing over her in a tsunami of pain and fear, just as she had felt that night.

The journey back to the house was silent and a little tense, and when they got back, Estelle simply asked to be directed to somewhere she could be by herself. She ended up in a bedroom where she sat on a little seat by the window. That was where she finally let go. Clouds had begun to gather and as she stared out into the dull woodland behind the house, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to _feel_.

Nothing was ever normal in Estelle’s life, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless promo but come yell at me on tumblr if u would like,, main is marshmallow-blossoms and side is mxterial-girl


End file.
